Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial is a major antagonist in the Ultra series franchise. He is the main villain of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie ''and ''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, as well as Ultra Zero Fight. Belial was one of the most powerful and respected warriors in the Land of Light, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark to have its power for himself. However, the light of the Spark was too much for him and he was banished to a lonely planet for his crimes against the Ultras, where he was corrupted by the spirit of Reiblood Seijin and became the dark Ultra he is now. With the Giga Battlenizer, he tried to take over the Land of Light with an army of monsters, but was defeated by Ultraman King and imprisoned in the moon of Ultra Planet. Many years later, he broke free and was nearly succesful this time, but was defeated by Ultraman Zero. He survived and became Kaiser Belial, but Zero defeated him again in his Shining Form. Belial's spirit later possessed Zero body and tried to use him as a vessel to carry out his plans for conquest, but Zero's spirit ultimately became strong enough to vanquish Belial's spirit and send him back to the Monster Graveyard where he remains now. *Arc Belial subtitle: Super Galaxy Great Emperor (超銀河大帝''Chō Ginga Daitei'') *Kaiser Darkness subtitle: Dark Great Emperor (暗黒大皇帝 Ankoku Dai Kōtei) History ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' As revealed by Ultraman Mebius (in his human disguise of Mirai Hibino) to Rei, Ultraman Belial was once a highly powerful, respected Ultra warrior who was the comrade of Ultraman Ken (Father of Ultra). Together they fought against Empera Seijin and his army of monsters when they tried to take over the Land of Light. The Emperor's great power impressed Belial. Afterwards, Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander, much to Belial's hurt pride, who then attempted to steal the Plasma Spark's core from its tower. However, the light emanating from the Spark was too much for Belial and it caused him great pain. The other Ultras banished Belial to a lonely, desert planet for his crime. Unbeknownst to them, however, Belial was approached by the disembodied spirit of Reiblood Seijin. The alien claimed he'd give Belial the power he desired so much, and then forcibly merged with the fallen Ultra, twisting the once proud warrior into a being of pure darkness and evil. Reiblood gave Belial the Giga Battlenizer, which he used to command an army of 100 monsters to take over the Land of Light, all while receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Belial easily defeated Ken, his wife Marie (Mother of Ultra) and Zoffy, but was stopped in his tracks by Ultraman King, who took the Battlenizer away from him and imprisoned Belial in the core of the newly formed Space Prison which became the moon of Planet Ultra. King then threw the Battlenizer away in the Valley of Flames, which was guarded by an Ex Zetton. The Land of Light remained in peace for the next twenty thousand years until a Zarab Seijin who had retrieved the Battlenizer came to the Space Prison and released Belial in the hopes of making an alliance with him to take over the universe, but the foolish alien was quickly betrayed and killed by Belial. Belial was then confronted by Ultraman Taro leading a group of warriors, but he easily overpowered them all. Landing upon the Land of Light, Belial showed all of the Ultramen a defeated Taro and was engaged in battle by all the residents of Planet Ultra. Belial easily shrugged off the Ultra heroes and made his way to the Plasma Spark tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and fighting Father of Ultra as well. Father of Ultra was gaining the upper hand at first, but was beaten when Belial hit him in the scar he had gained from his battle against the Emperor with his Battle Nizer. Mother of Ultra fought against Belial, but she too was defeated as well. As Belial was about to kill Ken and Marie with his beam, their son, Taro, jumped in front of his parents to protect them, getting hit with the beam. Belial decided not to kill them, but he nonetheless took away the Plasma Spark and flew with it. Withouth the Spark's light, Planet Ultra became a dark, frozen wasteland and every Ultra (save for Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Mebius, Leo, Astra, King and Zero) was helplessly frozen solid, with only a bit of light being protected by an entombed Taro. Belial then flew to the Monster Graveyard. Upon arriving in the graveyard, Belial resurrected his entire army of 100 monsters, but was met with opposition from Ultraman, Seven, Mebius and Rei. Belial, however, was quite surprised to see Rei, and after Rei explained he was a Reionix, the Dark Ultra showed a creepy interest in him, telling him they were like brothers, given Belial had the spirit of Reiblood inside him, and told him they should team-up and reign over the universe together, but Rei refused. Belial, somewhat annoyed, released his 100 monsters. The Ultras and Rei's Gomora clashed against the rampaging kaiju while Belial himself watched over the Plasma Spark. Belial then began attacking the Ultras with an electric beam from his Giga Battlenizer, weakening them. He then tried to persuade Rei, in his Reimon form, to unleash his true power, but the former still refused. Belial, however, gathered dark reionyx energy in his hand and slapped away Reimon, causing him to be conssumed by darkness and entering Burst Mode, which affected his Gomora as well. Losing control over themselves, Reimon and Gomora went against the Ultras. The Ultramen fought Gomora, but he was too powerful and used his Super Oscillatory Wave on Seven, weakening him a lot. However, the battle is interrupted by the arrival of ZAP Spacy and Ultraman Dyna, who battles Belial directly. Dyna however, is tossed away by Belial, who orders all of his monsters to attack. Meanwhile, Reimon comes back to his senses thanks to Captain Hyuga and orders his Gomora to retreat, much to Belial's wrath. He shot a powerful beam from the Battlenizer with the intent of killing them all, but Ultra Seven got in the way of the beam, sacrificing his life to protect the humans. Before collapsing, Seven manages to send an Eye Slugger to the planet where his son, Zero, is training, calling for help. As the battle raged on, with the monster army nearly winning, a strong Emerium ray came from the sky and obliterated several kaiju, and a being shrouded in light took Seven and carried him away to safety. Seven told him he was all grown up, and shortly after seemingly died. Filled with rage and sadness because of his father's death, the young Ultra revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero, Ultra Seven's son, and he then finished off easily what was left of Belial's army. He then engaged Belial in battle and disarmed him, took his Battlenizer away and threw him into the Graveyard's fire lake, seemingly killing him. However, Belial had one last trick up his sleeve. All the souls of the monsters merged with him and they all arose from the lake of fire as Beryudora, a gargantuan, demonic abomination made of several monsters controlled by Belial himself. At first, Beryudora was quite powerful, but Rei managed to destabilize the fusion by tampering with the Giga Battlenizer, causing it to lose control and harming Belial. The Ultras, ZAP Spacy and EX Gomora offered assistance to Zero by firing their respective beams at the fiend. Zero himself obtained a new weapon from the Plasma Spark, called the Zero Twin Sword. He then flew straight to the demon's head, aiming for Belial and with a few slashes of the sword, managed to finish the Dark Ultra off. Belial, however, claimed he would return, to which Zero responded he'd be waiting. As Belial sank and banished, Beryudora collapsed and exploded, along with the Giga Battlenizer, ending Belial's reign of terror. Zero and his friends retrieved the Plasma Spark and returned it to its rightful place, restoring Planet Ultra and its residents. Shortly after, Ultra Seven revealed himself to be alive and congratulated his son for his heroism. As the movie ends, however, the camera shows a barren asteroid somewhere on the universe and zooms on Belial's apparently lifeless body laying there, until his eye begins to glow in an ominous manner, showing he was not dead yet. ''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'' True to his word, Belial returned in this film, more determined to take over the Universe. In the sequel to the above film, Belial has come back as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial and has created the Belial Galactic Empire alongside the evil alien generals Darkgone and Iaron, controlling a vast army of robotic soldiers. In an alternate universe, Belial conquers the peaceful world of Esmeralda and injects Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight, corrupting him. Belial then planned to use the planet's massive supply of natural emeralds, which could be converted into raw energy, for his own plans of conquest, starting by destroying his former home, the Land of Light. However, he clashed against Zero and fled to absorb the massive quantity of emeralds he harvested, transforming Belial into a titanic-sized, monstrous form named Arch Belial. With his new body, Belial tried to crush Zero in his hand while shrugging off the recently purified Mirror Knight and Jean Bot with ease. Fortunately, Glen Fire appeared and rescued Zero from Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Belial, however, refused to let Zero and his friends triumph and decided to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Beam, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which exhausted Zero to the point of death. Just when it seemed that Belial was about to win, Zero was revived by the Legendary warrior Ultraman Noa and empowered into Ultimate Zero. This time, Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack, impalling him through his chest, breaking Belial's color timer and sealing him away to the Monster Graveyard. ''Ultra Zero Fight'' Zero's attack cast Belial into the Monster Graveyard, where he merged with Armored Darkness and gained its power, resurrecting him. He then gathered several powerful aliens whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero, Zero's team. After Zero defeats Armored Mefilas, Belial, wearing the armor, confronts Zero himself and removes his helmet, much to Zero's shock. Zero attacked Belial with his Ultra Lance but the strength of Armored Darkness was too much for him and Belial kicked him away. Zero went into Strong Corona mode and punched Belial straight into his face, but Belial was unfazed by that. As they continued their battle, Belial leapt up into the air and fired a powerful dark energy blast from his trident which Zero countered with his Garnet Buster. Belial again taunted Zero as he was forced to return to his normal form. Undeterred, Zero clad the Ultimate Aegis and went into Ultimate form as he charged Belial. Belial threw his trident and Zero, but Zero threw it away. The two then took their respective swords and engaged in an epic sword battle that created a vortex around them both. Eventually, Zero managed to impale Belial's chest with his sword, but this only shattered Belial's physical body, as the Dark Ultra revealed he survived because his interdimensional seal was destroyed. Using his Reionyx powers, Belial possessed Zero's body and transformed him into Zero Darkness. Zero Darkness then flew back to the main universe, where he attacked Jean Bot. After Belial revealed himself and how he took control of Zero's body, Mirror Knight, Jean Bot and Glen Fire had no choice but to fight their corrupted friend. The three heroes charged against him, but Zero Darkness performed a spinning maneuver and knocked them all face-first to the ground. Upon destroying Mirror Knight's mirror, Belial found himself grabbed up from behing by Mirror Knight, telling him of how Zero once freed him from the darkness and began radiating intense light, trying to purge Belial from Zero. Unfortunately, Belial's control was too strong and killed Mirror Knight by firing a energy slash at his face. Jean bot then fought against Zero Darkness, but was cut in half by a Dark Twin Shot. Finally, Glen Fire, roaring with determination, charged against Belial, but alas, he too was defeated and killed by a Cross Slash to his back. With nothing standing in his way, Belial, after, taunting Zero's captive spirit for failing to save his friends, reunited the remaining members of the Darkness Five and Tyrant (Ultra Series) to conquer the Universe, but was abruptly stopped in his tracks by the diminutive monster Pigmon. Laughing at how could such a little monster like Pigmon stop him, Zero Darkness prepared himself to kill the little kaiju, but found himself unable to do so because Zero's spirit restrained Belial from harming Pigmon. Much to Belial's shock, Zero transformed into his Shining Ultimate Form, who uses his Shining Emerium Slash to greatly injure Belial. The two Ultra spirits then fought for possession of Zero's body. Zero eventually manages to grow to impressive heights and grabbed Belial, while Zero Darkness had seizures as golden particles of light flew from his color timer. The dark Ultra fell to his knees and in an explosion of golden light, Belial is defeated yet again. Regaining control of his body and with his enemy defeated once and for all, Zero, in his Shining Form, revived his friends with the Shining Star Drive. However, the Shining Star Drive not only resurrected Zero's friends, but Belial and the Darkness Five as well. Trapped in the Monster Graveyard, Belial procclaimed he'd eventually surpass Zero in power, defeat him and rule the universe. ''Ultraman Retsuden'' With the help of the bizarre monster Beacon, Belial and the Darkness Five invade and hijack the 100th episode of the series, and Belial decides to show to the audience the monsters that form Beryudora. However, Belial became upset because he could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters of the fusion because of time constraints, and begins to rampage. In episode 103, Belial uses Beacon again to hijack the episode and tells everyone his biography, alongside with the other Darkness Five. ''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although Belial himself doesn't appear physically, Etelgar created an Eteldummy version of him alongside Dark Mephisto, Five King, Sran Seijin, Empera Seijin and Dark Lugiel. He fights his classic nemesis, Ultraman Zero, but is defeated after Zero assumes his Shining Mode and uses the Wide Shot and Dual Zero Sluggers on him. ''Ultraman Orb A Ultra Fusion Card of Belial appears in Ultraman Orb, being owned by Mefilas Seijin Don Nostra who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort". The card was taken by Jugglus Juggler after he murdered Nostra. Alongside with the cards of the previous six King Demon Beasts, Belial was used to break Zoffy's seal from Maga-Orochi's resting place, releasing the monstrosity. The Ultra Fusion Cards were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura, who gives them to Gai Kurenai as a countermeasure on Maga-Orochi. Gai attempted to use the new cards, but Belial kept rejecting him until the King Demon Beast broke the princess' barrier, seemingly killing her in the process. Because of Gai's anger at the Princess' demise, Belial finally accepted him and allowed Orb to achieve his Thunder Breaster form, which he used to single-handedly defeat Maga-Orochi. This form defeated the alien mecha Galactron as well. The dark power emanating from Belial's card was finally controlled by Gai when Orb was fighting Zeppandon in his Thunder Breaster form and eventually swapped into his Orb Origin form. With the power controlled, Orb fought against Juggler and Magata no Orochi. In the final episode, Belial appeared after Gai used his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in conjuntion with his supreme Orb Calibur for his Ultimate Supreme Calibur attack. Belial fired his Deathcium Beam alongside the other Ultras, helping them defeat Magata no Orochi once and for all. Personality and Appeareance As an Ultraman merged with Reiblood Seijin, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. His defining traits are his pride and greed, as he is selfish enough to murder anyone who tries to rule without him. Despite the fact that his monster army is important for him to rule the universe, Belial has little to no concern for his henchmen and even betrays and murders a few of them just to convince Rei to join him. Before his corruption, Belial was an average Ultra with fiery markings and white eyes as well as sideburns. After Reiblood merged with him, his body is now jet black, his fiery markings remained but now more pronnounced, his eyes became orange and more sinister looking, he gained sharp, powerful claws, a sharp, head crest reminiscent of a shark's dorsal fin and a purple color timer. As Kaiser Belial, he remains the same but with a scar in his right eye and longer claws, and he also wears a long, red robe. His Arch Belial form is very monstrous-looking, with horns, a reptilian aspect and big, shoulder crystals made of emeralds. Powers and Abilities Ultraman Belial possesses several abilities and powers thanks to his fusion. He can fly, has superhuman strenght, and gather dark Reionyx energy to corrupt pure beings. With the Giga Battlenizer, he can command and control and army of 100 monsters and aliens, and is also able to possess mortal bodies and twist them with his spirit. He can absorb massive quantities of energy which amplify his powers, and is able to assume other forms like Beryudora or Arch Belial because of this. He has his own ray called the Deathcium Ray, a powerful, demonic version of the Specium Ray used by other Ultramen. His most powerful form so far is Zero Darkness, which he attained after possessing Ultraman Zero. Quotes Trivia *Belial is named after one of the Seven Princes of Hell. This name is also used as a synonym for Satan. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both have ultimate forms that bear resemblance to kaiju. Also they are both the only Ultras with Cyber forms. *Belial's main design motif is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaizer, which means Emperor, is from the original Latin pronunciation of Ceaser. (Sea-Sar being the English pronunciation) *His kaiju forms, Beryudora and Arch Belial, are perhaps the largest kaiju known in history, Beryudora meassuring 4000 meters tall and Arch Belial being 300 meters tall. *Ultraman Belial is also a Reionyx, since he is a fusion between Reiblood Seijin and himself. This has been stated by himself when he called Rei his 'brother'. *His Arch Belial form is based on SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultras, Belial's mouth opens when he speaks. He is, along with Ultraman Zearth, the only Ultra who opens his mouth. He also opens it in his Arch form, when he fires his Deathcium Beam. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of most forms, at six. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themseves into a kaiju (the other is Kamila), being the first male. *Belial is one of few Ultra characters known to break the fourth wall and communicate with viewers. *In more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Empera Seijin and Juda. *Belial did not fight in the Dark Spark War in the Ginga universe. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. A balloon is often used in Stage Shows to represent this form. *Arch Belial seems to be based on Dark Lucifer, a scrapped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Belial is the fifth character to use the power of Armored Darkness. However, he is the third to keep the armor under his control. The first two were Alien Empera and Alien Reiblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it's control). *When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he has new Reionyx powers to possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. *Belial's possession of Zero is a reverse of a classic Ultra trope, starting with the first Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a deceased person bringing them back to life. In Belial's case, he merged with a living person to bring himself back to life. *Despite being said to revive 100 monsters, in the Ultra Galaxy film Belial actually revived only 56 monsters. But it is still possible that in his first invasion on Land of Light he revived 100 monsters. Category:Big Bads Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tokusatsu Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outcast Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monster Master Category:Terrorists Category:Ultra Series